the_hollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure 1
Ch 1 - Awake and Aware Each hero wakes up loosely bound in a straight jacket. Unsure of where to go, and after frightening each other, they decide to hide into a room with a student studying for something. They attempt to extract information out of her, only to arouse suspicion of the guards. After an awkward altercation, a good old-fashioned elbow drop, and realizing the student is good with a knife, they make their next plan of escape after looking through the mess hall and making friends with a naked Drow in the wall. Ch 2 - Lead Us Lead You After donning the uniforms, they made a plan that lead to them having the student take them to the front door. Turns out, she likes getting her hair pulled. Quite a bit. She eventually sold the party out by leading them to a Guard Room, and begging for help. After plunging the dagger into her back the party ran through the halls of what looked like a university. Due to the almost orchestrated twists and turns, they ended up in front of a door reading "THE PEN - KEEP OUT". Running out of options, they go through and didn't stop to notice that they were no longer being followed. Ch 3 - The Pen Hearing scampering of feet almost made Nox go back up the stairs and face the guards. However, that and the arcane whispers wasn't enough to deter their path. After head-butting a chest open, they gained a few good things to help out in a pinch. Then they ran into creatures that almost slapped them retarded. They were called The Forlorn. After felling a number of them, Balthasar made way to the exit. After resting a bit, they make their way up the other staircase hoping--against logic and hope itself--that the worst was behind them. Ch 4 - Great Distances After opening the door and gaining the attention of the guards yet again, the party escapes through the door marked "Entrance", shedding their armor off in the process. They were running through natural foliage, rivers, and downed tree trunks while deftly dodging the Suppression Net, save for Tao. They made the homestretch and out of the fog, only to turn back and see a huge orb of fog surrounding their former prison. They followed the river, hunting for rations and tending to wounds while assuming that any village or settlement worth its salt will be at the end of it. Ch 5 - Friends Indeed They crest a hill after hearing a loud of struggle to see a woman wildly swinging a hammer at a creature they failed to remember. The four of them swoop in and try to finish it off, almost dying in the process. Ilicon made the final and dramatic blow against the creature, and gained the friendship of the woman. Offering them a ride, they discovered that they escaped from a place called The Shai'Ig, a former university turned prison and cesspool of eldritch experimentation. She was on her way to aid a resistance of sorts, towards the head professor herself. They entered a clearing in a forest and they were ambushed. At arrow point, the woman named Videli tried to speak on the party's behalf. But they couldn't take chances. They knocked the party out. Ch 6 - Aim and Fire After they awoke from some telling dreams, they were told they had their souls, Eidolons, taken from them. Unsure if they have different souls or not, they were told that they could keep them in their ranks but wouldn't know what to do with them, so Dalazak recommended they discover where they came from so they know where they are going. They were granted some basic equipment, a map, a reference, a heading, and some horses. And off they went to Dethu in order to find out who they once were.